


I tylko noc ciemna

by uberwaldian_connection



Series: Seria nocna [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Polski | Polish, ciemna noc i pusta butelka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uberwaldian_connection/pseuds/uberwaldian_connection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville. I noc. Gdzieś pomiędzy Hogwartem a zielarstwem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I tylko noc ciemna

Neville studiuje uważnie wycinek jasnego parkietu, wodząc palcem wskazującym po szyjce pustej butelki piwa i czując zimno na skórze. Jest w tym coś kojąco bezmyślnego, pozwalającego oderwać myśli od dzisiejszych zdarzeń: nieudanej obławy, straty aurora, piekącego opatrunku na prawym ramieniu.  
W jego polu widzenia pojawiają się dwie stopy. Neville podnosi wzrok i patrzy na Hannę, ubraną w jego czarną koszulę, opierającą się leniwie o framugę drzwi. Za jej plecami deszcz uderza w okno. Ogień rzuca cienie na jej jasne uda.  
Przez chwilę przyglądają się sobie w milczeniu.  
— Chodź — mówi Hanna i wyciąga dłoń.  
Neville bierze ją za rękę i idzie.


End file.
